


Melamin

by verse2wo



Category: VIXX
Genre: LoTR!au, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verse2wo/pseuds/verse2wo
Summary: Crossposted from AFF
Relationships: wontaek - Relationship
Kudos: 9





	Melamin

A pair stands under a waterfall. One's hands are fold into the other's, as they smile at the other. Water splashes up at their feet, one set bare, the other in heavy boots. One pulls his hands away, and rests them on other's hips. The free hands move to his chest.  
"Melamin," one mutters in deep Elvish.  
"Wonshik, we should not be here. These falls are sacred to lovers," the other whispers, looking up at him.  
"Are we not lovers, Taekwoon?" Wonshik asks, pouting at him.  
"Yes, but—"  
"But nothing, Melamin," Wonshik cuts off, kissing him after. Taekwoon's worries about his father fall away with Wonshik's lips. They move closer, as the water splashes up against their feet.

Taekwoon looks up at Wonshik, and pulls his arm. Wonshik looks over at him, his sword hitting his thigh.  
"How long will you be gone?" Taekwoon whispers, pushing his long, black hair away from his face.  
"Melamin. I am only going to speak with your father. I am staying in Rivendell for a week," Wonshik speaks, smiling at him. Taekwoon smiles, and plays with his white shirt.  
"Be careful. My father has been temperamental lately. There are rumors of orcs at our northern borders, and he wishes for me to be with an elf," Taekwoon states, looking down.  
"Which elf?" Wonshik asks, looking over at him. His boots crunch the stone pathways, as they reach the town center. Various elves walk around, glancing their way for a moment.  
"Lord Jaehwan's son, Hongbin," Taekwoon answers, sighing after. "I've just been playing nice with him. You know where my loyalties stand."  
"That I do," Wonshik speaks, as they continue on. They leave the center, and walk up a different path. Hair falls from behind Taekwoon's pointed ears. He pushes it back again, before looking to Wonshik.  
"One day," Taekwoon mutters, looking off at the dimming lights.  
"I know, Melamin," Wonshik whispers, adjusting his tunic. They arrive at Taekwoon's home, and they pause there. The door swings open, revealing an elf dressed in dark red robes.  
"Father," Taekwoon speaks, looking at him.  
"To your quarters, Taekwoon," he commands.  
"Yes, Father," he replies, sinking his head down. He runs inside. His white pants brush against his father's red robes.  
"Lord Hakyeon," Wonshik greets, dipping his head into a bow.  
"Hello Sir Wonshik," Lord Hakyeon speaks, gesturing him inside. Wonshik steps in. His sword beats at his side, as his quiver beats at his back.  
"May I ask why you requested to speak with me?" Wonshik questions, pulling off his weapons. He drops them near the entrance, and faces Lord Hakyeon.  
"In due time. First, my thanks. You seem to be the only one who can make Taekwoon do anything," Lord Hakyeon says, leading Wonshik to a seating area. "Second, do you know of Taekwoon's and Hongbin's engagement?"  
A flicker of confusion and pain passes Wonshik's features. "I know that Hongbin is courting him. I was not aware of an engagement," he confesses, coughing after.  
"Oh, yes. Taekwoon simply refuses to wear the ring. They are going to marry in the spring," Lord Hakyeon speaks, moving over to him. "Now. I think I have figured out something about you."  
"Really?" Wonshik asks, leaning back in the chair.  
"Yes. The reason for you getting close to Taekwoon," Lord Hakyeon continues, moving closer still. Wonshik tenses.  
"And what might that be?" He asks, shifting away. Lord Hakyeon's fingers start crawling over Wonshik's shoulder.  
"You like me, and are trying to get on Taekwoon's good side," Lord Hakyeon explains. Wonshik shakes his head, and moves from the chair.  
"I believe you are mistaken, Lord Hakyeon. Now, I just remembered something I must do before I retire for this evening," Wonshik speaks, before grabbing his weapons. He flees from the house, leaving a confused Lord behind.

"You bastard," Wonshik curses, pushing Hongbin against a wall.  
"Is there a problem Sir Wonshik?" He asks, smiling cheekily at him. Dimples pop out, taunting Wonshik.  
"He is mine," Wonshik growls, looking up at him.  
"His father would never allow him to be with a mortal like you," Hongbin counters, smirking at him. A dagger is pressed to his neck. Wonshik's eyes flame with fury.  
"Shut up," he spits, pressing the dagger in. Hongbin laughs, allowing the blade to puncture his throat. A trickle of blood runs down the blade. Wonshik pulls it back, and slices his collarbone.  
"I'm sure Lord Hakyeon would love to have you in his life. I'm sure he told you how," Hongbin speaks. Wonshik growls, and returns the blade to Hongbin's throat.  
"One day, I will be fortunate enough to do this. Be grateful for your unnumbered days," Wonshik speaks, pulling Hongbin's shirt close. He wipes his blade on it, before sheathing it and walking away.

"Melamin," Wonshik coos, sneaking into Taekwoon's room. Taekwoon turns to him, and glances at the door.  
"Wonshik, my father is—"  
"He is across the house. We are safe. I plan to leave before the sun rises," Wonshik whispers, pulling off his weaponry. Taekwoon smiles, and looks up at him.  
"May we?" He asks, as Wonshik pulls off his boots. Wonshik nods, and slips into the bed beside him. He pulls Taekwoon close, before kissing him sweetly. His hands move behind Taekwoon's head, as he rolls over Taekwoon.  
"You are beautiful, Melamin," Wonshik coos, kissing Taekwoon again. Taekwoon's breath is lost, as Wonshik fingers weave into his hair. Small gasps escape him, as Wonshik moves his hips in sinful pleasure. Taekwoon groans out, before Wonshik kisses him again.  
"Quiet, Melamin. You don't want your father hearing us," Wonshik demands, kissing down Taekwoon's neck. Taekwoon bites his lips, as Wonshik bites his neck. He pulls off Taekwoon's white shirt, and tosses it to the floor. Wonshik's lips travel down, not stopping as he explores Taekwoon's body. Small bites are placed over Taekwoon's body.  
Wonshik pulls back, and peels off his shirt. Scars litter his well-built body. He smiles, before returning to move his hips against Taekwoon's. His lips cover Taekwoon's, as the movement of the hips are returned by him.  
"Wonshik," Taekwoon pants, blinking up at him. "Please."  
"Of course, Melamin," Wonshik whispers, tugging Taekwoon's pants down and off. His hardening cock rises, and Wonshik's lips surround it. Taekwoon moans into bitten lips, as Wonshik's tongue licks up his cock.  
"Dear gods, please," Taekwoon begs, curling his fingers into his sheets.  
"I will, Melamin. I will," Wonshik promises, pulling off his own pants. His own hardened cock is revealed, as he holds out three fingers.  
"Wonshik, I-I did that tonight. I didn't know if you would come," Taekwoon mutters, looking up at him. Wonshik arches his eyebrows, and moves over to kiss him.  
"I will always come to you. I love you," he whispers, kissing his way down Taekwoon's body again. "Amin mela lle." He repeats the three words, in both common tongue and Elvish, as he crawls over Taekwoon's body. He pushes his way into Taekwoon, causing a deep groan from them both.  
"Wonshik, pleasure me like you will never see me again," Taekwoon whispers, grabbing onto his toned arms. Wonshik kisses his collarbone.  
"I'd love to," he confirms. He pulls out his hips, before snapping them back into Taekwoon's heat. The sheet falls from over their bodies, revealing them completely to the night air.  
Wonshik's lips cover Taekwoon's neck. His teeth scrape and mark the soft flesh there. Taekwoon's legs wrap around Wonshik's hips, drawing them closer and deeper.  
"Melamin, I'm so close," Wonshik speaks, thrusting his hips harder and faster.  
"I'm almost there," Taekwoon says, as his visions focuses on Wonshik. "Kiss me." Wonshik's lips crash onto his. Taekwoon's hands weave into Wonshik's hair. Their hips rock against the others.  
Taekwoon moans out Wonshik's name. He paints their chests white, as he screams into Wonshik's mouth. Wonshik grunts, and groans out Taekwoon's name. Warmth fills Taekwoon, as he falls onto the bed.  
"Dear gods," Wonshik utters, pulling out of Taekwoon. He falls beside him, and pulls Taekwoon close.  
"It's been too long," Taekwoon speaks, laying on Wonshik's chest. Wonshik nods, and pushes Taekwoon's hair behind his pointed ear.  
"It has," Wonshik confirms. Taekwoon runs his fingers over Wonshik's scars.  
"So many new ones. So many stories for you to tell me," Taekwoon whispers, looking up at him.  
"I will, Melamin. Why don't you rest for now," Wonshik coos, playing with Taekwoon's hair. Taekwoon nods, and snuggles closer. He falls sleep with Wonshik's fingers in his hair.

Wonshik opens his eyes to the sun coming up. He slips out of Taekwoon's bed, and dresses silently. He slips his weapons into their spots, and grabs his boots in hand. He steps to Taekwoon, and pulls the sheet over him. He kisses his forehead, before leaving the room.

A bell rings throughout Rivendell. Wonshik looks up, as the elves around him run to their homes. He frowns, and runs to the source. He seeks out any familiar elf.  
"Sir Wonshik," one greets. Wonshik smiles, and nods at him.  
"General Sanghyuk. What is happening?" Wonshik asks, running to him.  
"Orcs are coming. We must defend ourselves," he speaks, looking up at him.  
"Would you need my aid?" Wonshik offers. Sanghyuk rests a hand on his shoulder.  
"We'll take it. Come now," he speaks, leading him away. Wonshik nods, and follows after him.

Taekwoon opens his eyes. He spreads out, and finds Wonshik to be gone. He sighs, and steps out of his bed. He dresses, and walks out of his room. He walks to the seating room, and finger brushes his hair. He smiles, as he remembers the night before.  
"Taekwoon, come here," Lord Hakyeon speaks. Taekwoon stands, and walks to his father. "You need to grab your healing herbs."  
"Why, Father?" Taekwoon asks, frowning at him.  
"Did you not hear the bell?" Lord Hakyeon questions, looking over him.  
"I was tired, Father. I must not have heard it," Taekwoon confesses, dipping his head down.  
"Just go grab them, and run to the healing building," Lord Hakyeon demands. Taekwoon nods, and runs off.

Taekwoon enters the building. Wounded elves are scattered around. Taekwoon exhales, and walks to the nearest unhealed one. He pulls out herbs, as he watches the stabs bleed out. He takes certain herbs, and sprinkles them over the wound. He pushes them in, and mutters a chant under his breath.

Wonshik lays on a separate bed. An arrow had pierced his shoulder. He groans in pain, even with the elvish herbs healing the wound. He rolls to his side, and groans again.  
"Why do you enjoy spending time with Taekwoon, if it is not to impress me?"  
Wonshik looks over and frowns. "There are reasons not to be spoken out loud, Lord Hakyeon," he confesses, sitting up. He winces, and rises to his feet.  
"Such as what?" Lord Hakyeon questions, as Wonshik walks away from him.  
"Something you should never know of," Wonshik speaks, leaving the room.

Taekwoon enters his room. He drops his bag of herbs to the floor. He sighs, and sits on his bed. A window opens, and he looks to it.  
"Melamin."  
"What are you doing here, Wonshik?" Taekwoon asks, looking at the bandages on his arms. "What happened to you?"  
"I was shot by an orc. I'll be fine," Wonshik speaks, pulling Taekwoon close by his good arm.  
"Wonshik, my father."  
"He's at the healers," Wonshik speaks, weaving his fingers into Taekwoon's hair. He kisses Taekwoon, and pulls him closer. Taekwoon's arms weave around Wonshik's body. Taekwoon pushes up to his bare soles of his feet.  
"Taekwoon?!"  
They pull back. They face the fuming elf before them.  
"Father. I-I can explain," Taekwoon speaks, looking at him.  
"Silence," Lord Hakyeon demands, snapping at him. Taekwoon moves behind Wonshik's back.  
"Lord Hakyeon. If you would just listen," Wonshik starts, looking at him.  
"How long?" He growls, looking at the pair.  
"Ever since he can as a stableboy from Rohan," Taekwoon answers, not meeting his eyes.  
"Wonshik, leave," Lord Hakyeon commands, looking at him.  
"Father, don't make him leave. I am willing to give up my immortality for this man. Please," Taekwoon begs. Wonshik turns to him, and frowns.  
"What?" He asks, looking at him.  
"I planned to ride after you, and we'd stay away from this place. I wanted to die with you. Mortal and happy," Taekwoon confesses, dropping his head down.  
"Melamin, you can't leave your people. It's in not you to do so," Wonshik whispers, cupping his cheek.  
"But Wonshik," Taekwoon starts.  
"I'll go. I'll wait a few years. You can marry Hongbin. I hate him, but he'll give you a good life," Wonshik speaks, pecking his lips. Tears fall from Taekwoon's eyes. They sparkle, as they drop down.  
"Please don't," he begs, looking up at him.  
"I have to," Wonshik whispers, kissing him again. He turns to Lord Hakyeon. "Now you know." He brushes past him, and away from the building.  
"Taekwoon," Lord Hakyeon coos, moving to hug him.  
"Don't touch me," Taekwoon cries, running away from him.

Wonshik grooms his horse. Silent tears fall from his eyes. He brushes his horse's hair, as his vision blurs in and out of focus. His horse neighs.  
"I'm sorry, Ravi. I'm not the best at this time," he whispers, moving away.  
"I don't blame you."  
Wonshik turns. He stills, before bowing his head.  
"Lord Hakyeon. Hello," he greets, before turning away.  
"Wonshik," Lord Hakyeon starts, walking to him. Wonshik pulls out his dagger, and pushes it against Lord Hakyeon's neck. A choking sound releases itself from his throat, as he drops the dagger.  
"I can't," he mumbles, sinking to the ground. His horse rubs against his head.  
"How long have you cared for my son?" Hakyeon questions, as he looks down at him.  
"For as long as Taekwoon said. When I was a stable boy. He healed my wounds from when a horse kicked me," Wonshik confesses, sniffling after.  
"Clean up, and come at sun down," Lord Hakyeon demands, before turning on his heel and walking away.

Wonshik stands before the house. His clothing is clean. His weapons are around his body. He exhales, and walks to the door. It swings open, and Hongbin greets him.  
"Why are you here?" He snaps.  
"Lord Hakyeon invited me," Wonshik whispers, looking down.  
"Let him in, Hongbin," Lord Hakyeon demands. Hongbin steps back, glaring at Wonshik. Wonshik steps in, and pulls off his weapons. He lays them by the door, before continuing in. A small table is set up. Three of the four places have been claimed.  
Taekwoon is seated in one of them. A ring sits on his finger. Wonshik looks down, and attempts not to cry again. He sits in the remaining seat, and keeps his head down. Green food is placed before them. Wonshik can't bring himself to eat it. Hongbin and Lord Hakyeon keep up the conversation. Taekwoon doesn't eat, only picking at his food.  
"Son. It's your favorite," Lord Hakyeon speaks, looking to him.  
"I'm not hungry, Father," Taekwoon confesses, looking across to Wonshik.  
"I see," Lord Hakyeon speaks, standing after. "I suppose I should say why I've brought you here. Hongbin, you will not be marrying my son."  
"What?!" Hongbin snaps, rising to his feet.  
"Taekwoon, you will be marrying Wonshik in the spring," Lord Hakyeon continues, smiling brightly.  
"My father will not stand for this," Hongbin speaks, walking over to him.  
"Come near me, and I'll prevent you from taking Lord Jaehwan's place," Lord Hakyeon threats, smiling at him. "Now leave." Taekwoon smiles weakly, as Hongbin turns on his heel. A ring is thrown at his head, hitting its target. Hongbin looks down at it, and takes it from the floor. He marches out.  
"Lord Hakyeon?"  
"Yes?"  
"Were you serious about Taekwoon and I being married in the spring?"  
"Of course. I see now that i was blinded by anger. Now, I need to go write letters of change to other elves," Lord Hakyeon speaks, leaving the pair. Wonshik stands, and moves over to Taekwoon.  
"Melamin," he coos, smiling at him. Taekwoon stands, and moves into Wonshik's arms.  
"I missed you. Memories and fingers do not compare to you," Taekwoon confesses, crying into his tunic.  
"I missed you, too, Melamin," Wonshik whispers, pulling him back. He pushes his lips to Taekwoon's, allowing their fragile bond to reform.  
"We are going to marry," Taekwoon speaks, grabbing Wonshik's tunic.  
"I know. Isn't it grand?" Wonshik asks, smiling at him.  
"It is. Now, please kiss me again," Taekwoon demands. Wonshik pushes one of Taekwoon's hairs back. He leans in close, and whispers against his lips, "Of course, Melamin," before kissing Taekwoon deeply again.


End file.
